A Shark's Tale
by Venomous Queen
Summary: AU where Old is Sal and Samekichi's father. Sal and Old are not ambassadors of the Sea of Death or anything having to do with that. Simply a compilation of stories involving the three sharks in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. ((Forgive me if this is poor... I'm really nervous about it!))
1. Prologue

Our tale starts off in an underwater kingdom; inhabited with hundreds among thousands of different sea creatures. Each has their sustained 'human' form, either above or under the surface. While this kingdom's main viewpoints revolve around peace, that doesn't necessarily mean it will be inhabited by peaceful aquatic life. This is the story of one of those misfit families. The family is a gam, grind, school, herd, pod, collage, or shiver -whichever term you prefer- of sharks, consisting of two sons by the names of Samekichi and Sal, and their father, Old.

Samekichi was the one who got along with mostly everyone in the kingdom; mischaracterized due to appearance. He holds a strong, loving relationship with the Sea Witch, Wadanohara. Sal and Old could only _dream _of ever having such a bond… at least with a girl who was sane for the most part. Sal was the older brother of Samekichi, however, both were increasingly different. Sal, though a handsome shark, was an atrocious man. He was accused of sexual assault towards the Sea Witch long ago, and performs multiple acts of Satan worships, including summonings and rituals. His eyes were as blue as their sea, and his façade in public was most deceiving.

Old, the father, was a man of silence. Whenever a word came out of his mouth, it was not one of positivity. He gave no concern for anything at all, and holds a grudge upon one of the Princess' aides due to a few simple scars. Although he betrayed the Great Sorcerer many years ago, many look down upon him for his selfish actions and terrible decision making; for the most part, no one appreciated him. Treating him kindly was as close anyone ever got to making any form of contact with him, and fortunately for Wadanohara- while she was invited over a lot by Samekichi; having nothing to do with his brother- she had to come in some form of contact with Old daily. She held no grudge; she never formally met him, but if he was anything like Sal, she swore she would hold no mercy for him.

Not only was half the family intimidating, they were feisty. The entire shark façade rubbed off on them greatly; making them quite frightening if any of them were starved. Samekichi made sure they were all well fed; he couldn't bear to see Sal or even Old lash out at someone purely out of hunger. He was the most responsible out of that entire shark family if put into comparison, while Old merely lingered there to keep his dominance of the house, and Sal managed to wreak havoc wherever he went. At least someone had a sense of logic.

Luckily for the kingdom, not one has been lashed out at by the shark family, but it is not something unlikely, so many keep their eyes open, and or offer food to them whenever they are invited over or barge in. Although they are not pampered through these offers, they have come to notice that a majority of the population fears them for their 'wild' behavior, even if Samekichi is as tame as he is. Sal seems to enjoy the 'service' he's given in some instances, even if he's been threatened and cowered over by many. Old… not many recall him, or refuse to acknowledge their memory of him, so any sort of conversation he ever gets is either with Tatsumiya or his sons.

Putting aside precautions of the (specific) shark family, one would find out more about their lifestyle by witnessing it through the eyes of one who lived their personally, or even looking in like peeking through a telescope. Sharks are known as little threat in this sea kingdom, but knowing Sal and Old's past reputations… one cannot be so sure….

Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary morning; the sun lit up the water from above, and the streets were quietly bustling with talk amongst the neighbors. Samekichi woke up first, and walked down the stairs completely disregarding Sal and his other side of the room. The brothers shared a room together, which was split in half by the different paint used on their walls. Samekichi's half of the room was painted in a sort of sea theme; grey and blue walls, while Sal's was painted red and black. Sal wasn't the _best _big brother to have, commonly for his satanic worship sessions taking place around three in the morning. His bookshelf was stacked with books describing the devil himself, and frequent readings of this Princess Mikotsu, whom he envied. Although she wasn't the prettiest sight (at least to Samekichi), Sal had his ways.

Samekichi also had his book case, but in them were books about pirates and whatnot. He did not use it frequently, except for using up all the tacks in a little container on the top shelf to pin pictures he and Wadanohara drew whenever she came over to his house or vice versa. The boy's closet was a whole other ideal; it was a separate room all together. Sal either wore a white suit or a turtle neck, while Samekichi always went with his biker-isque (?) jacket with fur along the collar, a black shirt, and a pair of jeans with boots and his signature anchor necklace (which he called a _pendant, _not a necklace).

From time to time, Sal would use his eerie red color contacts for rituals, but most often, he wouldn't need them; they would be red already. Although he appeared normally with blue eyes and a cheery attitude, his personality would swap faster than you could say 'Old is a hag'. Many did not appreciate him for this very reason, but he has grown fond of the Princess and her cohorts much to everyone's surprise. Samekichi hates his brother with a burning passion, and Sal returns the favor. As to why this is, everyone explains it as a brotherly bond or 'just a shark thing'.

Unfortunately, both brothers held love towards the sea witch, Wadanohara, which caused some horrible accidents in the past, but have now vanished due to an anonymous spell. No one can recall those events, at least not correctly. Much to Samekichi's delight, Wadanohara chose him aside from his brother, which only enraged Sal more. They frequently fought, which wasn't much surprise, but for Old to hear their racket? Not a pleasant encounter… Old would push them both with _unbelievable force _to other sides of the room and scold them until they cringed.

Old did not do much in the household, aside from sit on his lazy ass and sip coffee until noon. He wasn't what one would call a responsible father, or a role model, at that. He would rage whenever someone knocked on the door and shout upstairs for either Sal or Samekichi to answer it. Although he took care of himself, he left his sons to take care of themselves. It was never anyone meaning to threaten them, whoever knocked on their door, but Old took everything as a threat, and treated it as necessary. Was it because he was elderly? No one really knew, but he knew his sons were _barely _aggressive enough to stand up to him by any means.

"Samekichi… are you not kind enough to get me out of bed~?"

Sal teased, remaining still as if waiting for his brother to wake him up. The other shark growled, and kicked Sal's 'sleeping' state, getting a joyful peep from the older.

"That's better… hehehe~"

Samekichi almost puked hearing his brother's cryptic voice. It was as if a demon were speaking for him. Sal got out of bed momentarily, walking alongside his brother, who had to get something from his dresser before leaving. They both went into their closet to change, while Sal stood in front of his line of apparel; staring at each set out one to see which would fit his day.

"Hmm… would Winter Ecstasy look nice today? Or perhaps… Dead, White, and Black~! So many options…"

He spoke out loud, obviously waiting for his brother to respond. Sal received nothing from the younger, as Samekichi took his clothes and walked out to change in his room, away from his brother for the most part. Sal watched as he walked out of the room in a dead silence, grinning.

"Oh, you are such a tease, Samekichi~"

"Shut up."

Was the only response the older brother ever got for the rest of the day. Sal remained at home for a while, watching his father (whom he and his brother both called by his name by request) sip coffee in his chair while watching the static of the television blare through the halls. No one could guess as to why he enjoyed such a noise, but if Sal were to make a guess, he would say it was because it reminded Old of the corrupt sounds of a soul when its body perishes.

After a while of that, he would depart for the castle to hold plentiful conversation with Tatsumiya and the others, who were still quite weary of him due to their fogged memories of what had happened concerning the Sea of Death. Old and Sal were the only ones who had been accounted for in the Sea of Death in withholds to the shark family. Samekichi was the only one not a part of their devious plans (which are fortunately no longer in effect due to the spell), and instead was the one to seal it; having Sal and Old, along with any other sea creature from the kingdom (not concerning fightable spawning enemies) spat out. Both sharks do not remember this, but Samekichi still has his concerns that if they do one day remember what truly happened, they would kill him at first sight.

"Sal, what are you doing here in the palace?"

Tatsumiya would inquire; examining his apparel from head to toe. Although he wore his turtle neck, one couldn't be too sure if he was harnessing a weapon. Sal caught her admiring him, and leaned forward towards her.

"Am I that alluring to you, Tatsumiya~? You should have told me sooner… I would have come prepared~"

He cooed, giving a grin. Tatsumiya shuddered and looked to the side, as Chlomaki, who was currently visiting on behalf of Lobco, stood between them; glancing down at the white shark. She put her hands to her hips, saying,

"Who do you think you are? Thinking it's appropriate to talk to her in such a lewd way. For any reason, that's _my _job! Go back to your little cove, you shrimp."

Sal looked up at the witch, seeing as she was dressed in all black from her hat to her boots. Her dress was held together with what seemed like belts, or were the belts just there? Her hair was even black, even her eyes! If only Sal's eyes were white, maybe she could be the black to his white…~

"Shrimp? Are you blind? I am a _shark. _I don't listen to sarcasm."

He huffed, folding his arms and glaring at her in the meantime. Chlomaki didn't look the least bit fazed, and took a step forward towards him; fists clenched.

"I ain't asking for a fight, mister hissy fit. I'm just telling you to go on your way. I know how you think, you dirty bastard!"

"For a witch, you are brave…For a girl, you are truly a bitch."

Chlomaki ran after him as he ran in response to her chasing, laughing all the while.

"Oh, you! Get back here so I can get my hands on your neck!"

She bellowed, only getting the shark to laugh more. How angry she got over such a little thing…! It was amusing, to say the least. He enjoyed this day so far.

"Not any time soon~! You're not fast enough!"

And Chlomaki lost him. She waved her fists through the air angrily, shouting curses. Everyone else seemed to partake in witnessing this as well, even Samekichi, who went up to her personally and apologized for his bastardly behavior.

"Tell him to lock himself up in the dumpster where he belongs!"

She shouted in return, and left shortly after. Samekichi had just come home from Wadanohara's, only to find that Old was giving some sort of mock praise to Sal for doing what he did. What sort of family did that? A family of insane sharks, that's what. He sighed, and walked down the stairs into the basement to let off some steam by doing what Wadanohara recommended to him; drawing.


	3. Chapter 2

That night, it was quiet, until three in the morning came around. The smell of gasoline filled the room, as Sal began his ritual in between the two beds. Samekichi slept soundly, until Sal lit the gasoline traced on the floor into the shape of a pentagram. The fire was light (they were underwater, which led to many suspicions as to _why _and _how _this could be possible), but it still send the scent of smoke throughout the room. He retrieved a chain and some other so called weapons from a locked drawer, and he wore his signature outfit; his white suit. Why he would be wearing such a thing at three in the morning, no one could guess. Sal was… probably not exactly your ordinary shark. He would raise his arms up in the air and begin speaking in a completely foreign language, before his voice rose and multiplied to shake Samekichi awake in a cold sweat.

"Sal! It's three in the morning!"

He really didn't have a need to shout that; Sal did this every… morning, but it didn't seem to come off as a normal occurrence to him. Sal only laughed, and Samekichi shot up from his bed and lunged a punch at his brother. In return, blood began trailing down slightly from the hit, which only made the older one cackle.

"You're so pathetic~! That punch was like a feather landing upon the bridge of my nose!"

Samekichi snarled back at him, and went to throw another punch, before Sal retrieved his chain and whipped it forward and around Samekichi's neck; giving a slight flick of the wrist for the chain to wrap around him. He choked in retaliation, before he was pulled forward, breathing out of the question, and punched repeatedly in the face. The younger brother felt… helpless for once in his life. Only if it was for a brief moment, helplessness still lingered in him.

His nose was gushing and pouring out crimson by this point, and Samekichi was digging his nails (claws, perhaps?) into the other's flesh in attempts for Sal to retreat, but to no avail. Growls boiled in his throat, only not allowed to be heard due to the chain wrapped around his neck dangerously tight. Sal, coated not only in his own but in his brother's blood, brought his fist back, looking at Samekichi tremble. Was it anger? Was it fear? Was it perhaps even agony? Fantasies of how his younger brother could be feeling twirled through his head, as he brought out the knife from the drawer.

"I've been waiting for the time you would retaliate…~ You usually show no care in what I do this early, but today… your 'courage' has brought you to this…~ How does it feel? How does it feel to be the different one?"

Sal only teased him, aggravating the younger shark more. The point of the blade pricked at Samekichi's throat as the older brother brought it up closer. He left the point there for a moment, grinning deviously.

"I can only imagine all the curses you wish to say to me~ It's alright to lash out once in a while; it's in your nature, hehe~"

Samekichi managed an angry glare through his pained face, and watched as the blade was brought up to his eye.

"You've hid the scar well, brother. I can't see its beauty anymore… what a shame."

The blade dragged across the exact location of Samekichi's previous scar given to him by the same person begging to see it now. Sal merely chuckled, and gave his brother a smooth punch in the jaw; sending more blood down the younger one's face and onto the ground below them. Just seeing the texture of the crimson beauty and magnificence made Sal even happier to be doing this; to be seeing something so wonderful… something he missed so dearly.

Sal pulled the chain closer to him, and stared into his brother's wounded features. His eyes still held a heavy glare, and if the room were quiet, he could make out the growls begging to be heard and noticed. He chuckled menacingly, and stroked a finger down the bloody face; bringing it to his face and tracing a line down the side of his lip. Smiling, the blood of his brother ran down his lips like fresh paint, and his adaptive shark fangs were threatening when presented in such a way.

"I'm having lots of fun, are you~?"

He prodded the blade above Samekichi's left (his right, Sal's left) eye and pulled back slowly; admiring his masterpiece. If he had the energy, Samekichi would be strangling the _hell _out of his bastardly brother, but from the rapid blood loss from his nose and jaw, it was pointless to even try. Sal took notice of this, and continued to aggravate the younger shark as much as he could; using this time to its extent due to the fact that his brother could do nothing.

"There's a reason Old favors me~ You wouldn't care, would you? You don't understand what great a man he is! You're so soft and so weak; you went for Wadanohara! You're disgraceful; I feel shame for having to call you my brother. I could kill you here and now if I wanted to, but… I have a friend, you see. He told me that watching you tremble in your pain is better than wasting it with a fatal blow. You have no right to be in this family, not one… You already know I hate you, and I know you hate me…~ Why don't we call tonight your game over~?"

Samekichi, although not taking _everything _as an insult, still took some into account, and grabbed onto Sal's neck with the limited energy he had. With a slurred voice and crooked jaw, he began to speak.

"You can say all you want… I'll still kill you… You…"

His eyes drooped and his neck dropped down. Samekichi had passed out. Sal merely laughed at his brother's idiocy and threw him back down onto his bed; watching splashes of blood fly up into the air. The burning pentagram had faded, and Sal went to bed as if nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 3

The results the following morning were atrocious. The scent of blood wafted throughout the entire house, and Old was _outraged. _A doctor had to come to the house to fix up Samekichi, and Sal stood against the wall outside the doorway, peering in; _after _Old scolded and shouted and cursed at him.

"I can't have my house smelling like a slaughter house! Dammit, Sal! I can't trust you with your little brother for even a _night?! _He's nearly _dead _because of all the abuse you laid down on him! I gotta say though, your moves were smooth, and I'm proud of how much you're learning, but that doesn't give you any freeway to kill your brother at _three in the morning!"_

Old's penalties were almost pointless, because one way or another, he would complement them for it, and continue trying to find ways to make it sound bad; although, this was only for Sal. Samekichi's punishments were _brutal… _all because both Old and Sal remembered him being the good one in the family.

"Sharks aren't supposed to be the good guys, Semekichi. Maybe you'll learn that sooner or later with some prime examples."

Samekichi never payed attention to such things, and went on living as he had been before with Wadanohara. While still in critical condition due to the few hours prior to morning, Wadanohara came to visit, and sat down at the other side of the bed parallel from the doctor working on him. The doctor greeted her, and she greeted them politely in return.

"Is he going to be alright, doctor?"

The Sea Witch pondered, leaning forward a bit to examine the shark's critical wounds. The shark's body lay immobile, yet his steady paced breathing indicated he was indeed alive. Wadanohara took his hand into hers, and held it close to her heart. The doctor gave a gentle nod in return of the kind gesture the witch was giving the injured fellow, and answered her question.

"Indeed, he will be alright. Let him rest, dear Sea Witch. He's in a very weak state."

The man packed up his belongings after patching up a few wounds and tipped his fedora at Wadanohara before leaving through the door; making sure to give Sal a good accidental shove upon leaving. Sal made what sounded like a whined "Hey!" after letting out a growl. So impolite, that doctor was, thought everyone but Wadanohara and her boyfriend.

"Wadanohara, you do realize-"

"Sal, please… I-I… I don't want to talk to you right now…!"

The albino shark spoke up, but was cut off by the witch collapsing into tears. Her frail body trembled, and the little anchors in her hat clattered lightly within the silence. He continued staring from the doorway for a while longer, before Wadanohara laid her head down upon Samekichi's chest; counting his heart beats as they lightly thumped against her forehead through the jacket. Her braids draped over the scene like a vine of fresh roses, if roses ever _did _grow on vines; the little buns of hair making ever little braid making it seem as if her hair were an array of blooming flowers.

"Samekichi… I pray you're alright… I…"

Upon hearing the Sea Witch's broken, trembling voice, Sal made his way downstairs with Old; forcing the sight of Wadanohara with his idiot of a younger brother out of his head. It was difficult when both brothers loved the same girl, and she chose one out of the other. Either way, both brothers would quarrel, but Samekichi wouldn't be this daring as to bring one into a comatose state. Sure, his boiling rage would make him _wish _to do such things, but never act upon it. He wasn't like the rest of his bloodline.

Downstairs, Old acted as if Sal had committed a crime for about twenty minutes, before completely disregarding it. If anything, all he did was remind Sal never to do something so traumatic ever again, and that he didn't want the drama with the doctors or police or the cravings everyone's going to get now that blood (not only the scent of it) was drifting throughout their house. The blood loss of the younger shark was indeed severe, if it was not obvious already. It seemed as if Old were only concerned for the wacky thoughts (of eating meat and things) everyone's probably going to have for the next few days until the blood finally dissipates. He had a point to be concerned about it; especially when it came to Sal, but most importantly, Samekichi. Previously, he had never seen his youngest son show any lack of sanity whenever blood was the priority, but Old kept his eyes peeled for when the boy would finally snap, or if he ever would. He thought of him as a good boy, at least in the eyes of everyone else. He wasn't rude (maybe towards some), he never threatened anyone (what a lie), and he had the Sea Witch for a girlfriend. That obviously meant he was perfect, right? Neither Sal nor Old were much favored in the community.

Wadanohara, after lying on top of Samekichi's chest for the past half hour, began to drift off to the steady beat of the shark's heart, before a hand reached up, pushing her hat away and entwining itself within her hair; massaging her scalp and tracing miscellaneous shapes with their fingers. She grinned lightly; soothed by the touch.

"Samekichi…"

She smiled as she said her name, and Samekichi chuckled. He brought his other hand over to retrieve the blanket lying beside him, and draped it over the girl, watching as she made herself comfortable between the warm blanket and the shark's warmth.

"Wadanohara… how did I know you were going to be here?"

Both of them grinned softly, before she looked up into his eyes. Their color held so much… power, even if it was only a simple dark tint of blue grey. They were mesmerizing, and went perfectly with his hair. When he smiled, she swore she could see them glitter in the sheer feeling of joy. It was a wonderful combination… and even on land, those traits never changed.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

She sighed dreamily, as Samekichi gave her a perplexed look in return, resulting in giggles from the witch. A light tint of red blossomed on his cheeks, until he looked down at Wadanohara's eyes after she opened them once more after her episode of giggles.

"Your eyes are just as beautiful."

The shark brought the Sea Witch close, and held her in an awkward embrace. With the little room on the bed, he slipped her onto his lap, and embraced her gently. Her braided hair draped over his shoulders as if they were arms themselves as they brushed against her arms. They placed their heads on one another's shoulders, and eventually dosed off into a light slumber; not to be disturbed by Sal or Old until noon.


End file.
